


We'll be the Greatest

by mpmottley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr requested Jay defending Carlos from Bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be the Greatest

Carlos cried. The bigger kids always told him that only babies and girls cried, but he hurt so much and he was scared and if he went home like this his mother would “give him something to cry about” and he couldn’t help it. He tried to lift his shirt, but the first inch revealed bruises already and he dropped his hands. His arm was covered in a crisscross scrape that was angry and red beneath the mud. It seared like a brand. His lip tasted like metal and felt huge and numb. It wasn’t the first time, but it felt terrible as ever. He wanted to go. Go where, he couldn’t tell though, because home was definitely not right.

The sound of footsteps preceded the crush of gravel as someone ran into the alley and almost slipped on the way. Carlos looked up at the sudden intrusion and scrambled a few feet further away. He knocked his knuckles across some gravel in his panic and yelped. The other, a younger boy, walked, closer, panting, “Is your name Carlos? I think we go to school together. My name is Jay.”

“Leave me alone!” Carlos commanded, finally getting to his feet.

Footsteps scuffed the gravel at the far end of the alley and two lumbering figures appeared, trapping Carlos in the middle “Hey, Carly, glad you’re done your little baby tantrum.” One sneered as the two closed in. As they came into focus, Jay recognized the two as the Gaston twins, several grades ahead of he and Carlos. “We thought you might like some little girl pigtails, too.” They continued, reaching out to grab Carlos.

“That’s not very nice.” Jay warned, coming closer as well. All four boys were now within reaching distance of each other; Jay, the smallest, Carlos, maybe a half foot taller, and the Gaston twins clearing at least a foot over Jay. Carlos backed against the wall.

“Stupid. We’re villains, not supposed to be nice.” Gaston 2 rolled his eyes, pushing Jay away with a palm to the chest.

“You know what’s stupid? Fighting two little kids that aren’t fighting back.” Jay smirked. His smirk was wiped away with a meaty fist to the jaw, sending him back another few steps. “You’re almost twice as big as me and you can’t even knock me down, guess that explains why kindergarteners are your opponent.” Jay moved in front of Carlos, even though Carlos looked right over his head without trying. “Leave us alone or you’ll be sorry.” He tried to look fierce.

“Aww, Carly got a little friend, maybe she wants some pigtails too!”

“I said leave us alone!” Jay growled, spreading his arms wide. Gaston number one chuckled and that was all the goading Jay needed. He rushed one of the twins at the knees and all three of them toppled, one of the twins knocking his head against the opposite wall. His bother sat up and looked over, seeing his twin unmoving, eyes closed. His gaze switched to Jay, who had scrambled back over near Carlos, and madness filled his gaze.

Carlos was silent, looking panicky, and when Jay’s gaze caught Gaston’s, he knew he’d done too wrong. “Run, Carlos.” He swallowed and grabbed the other boy’s hand and fleeing. Jay ran straight for a low roofed building and climbed on top of several boxes and other clutter to get on top. He looked down at Carlos, who stared. “Coming?”

“You’re so fast. Why do you climb on things like that though? What about that fence?” He was out of breath, and there were streaks of clean skin on his cheeks from crying earlier.

“It’s faster than going all the way around.” Jay shuffled back to the edge of the roof and sat on the edge before hopping down. He missed landing on both feet though, and stumbled before falling on his butt. “I’m okay” he grunted as he stood.

“You could get hurt, you’re just little.” Carlos reminded him skeptically.

“I’m six and a half.” Jay yelped, “I won’t get hurt. You shouldn’t be so scared of stuff. That’s probably why you get beat up!” His face scrunched in small-child fury.

Carlos winced back and looked at his feet. “Sorry.” he replied in-genuinely, though Jay seemed to respond to the word.

“Well maybe you should hang out with me and toughen up a bit.”

“Okay. I am Carlos, by the way.” His voice was softer.

“Lemme see your arm.” Jay pulled his canteen around. When Carlos extended both arms, Jay dumped most of the water over his injuries and rubbed them free of filth. He then turned Carlos’ palms up and put the rest of the water in his hands. “Wipe your face, people can see you been crying.”

Carlos did as instructed, scrubbing the water across his cheeks and eyes.“Better now?” He sniffed, offering a half smile.

“Better. Let’s go.”


End file.
